lo que sacrifico
by undergirl
Summary: ¿que nos obseciona? ¿que nos vuelve locos? ¿aquele tenemos miedo? ¿que nos gusta y que no? ¿que sacrifico por entregarme?
1. Default Chapter

**LO QUE SACRIFICO.**

**PROLOGO:**

**_dos almas de pasado oscuro guardan un sentimiento mutuo, pero que _**

_**sacrifican para poder demostrarlo**_

**cap 1. DELIRIO**

todos tienen problemas, por que yo no, miren a cyborg, un hombre de metal, mas hombre que metal. su fuerza no se compara con nada, su manera de dominar los campos tecnologicos y cientificos, el es un buen jugador en este equipo, solo hay una cosa que lo obseciona, su auto y romper la mejor marca en los video juegos.

luego el chico bestia, un chico con la terrible desgracia de creerce comediante, es divertido aveces, pero si hay algo admirable en el es su capacidad de transformarse en cualquier animal con el hecho de pensarlo, su unica obsecion, terra.

starfire, la mejor amiga que cualquier persona, animal, o no terrestre pueda tener, ella es una chica que piensa primero en los demas antes de pensar en ella misma, aveces pienso que ella es un angel de la guardia, me a salvado de incontables peligros muchas veces, su unica obsecion, que todos esten felices y contentos.

luego raven, callada, reservada, mas oscura que la misma noche, no se mucho de ella, la verdad no se nada de ella, desde que la conoci e pensado que es un hermoso cofre negro con candados, dificil de abrir, pero no imposible, tengo tanta curiosidad por saber sobre su pasado, quiero conocerla mas, no se que la obseciona, no se a que le tiene miedo, no se lo que ama ni lo que odia, pero de algo estoy seguro, su corazon nunca sera mio,.

desde que la conosco pense que me avia llegado el fin, que estaba con el angel de la muerte, y si era ese angel, yo ya queria morirme. el brillo de sus hermosos ojos lavanda solo heran conparados con la lunna llena que reina en su esplendoroso trono a la hora de los muertos.

los pensamientos de la chica oscura venian hacia el lider titan. su entrenamiento se avia interrumpodo por el llamar de su mente, en una eterna pregunta que el siempre se hace ¿que problemas tienes, por que te obsecionas tanto?.

"robin" el lider escucho la voz de la chica oscura y la deslumbro, su belleza fue opacada por las altas luces del salon de entrenamiento, mientras en una cara inespreciba se hacercaba al lider.

"que sucede, as estado muy pensativo todo el dia, nos estas comensado a preocupar"

"no sucede nada, lo que pasa es que no me abia puesto a pensar"

"¿quieres hablar de ello?"

"no, es un asunto personal" dijo el joven en voz fria

"as estado entrenando mucho, esa es tu obsecion"

"¿de que hablas?"

"te obseciona el nombre del criminal que quieres atrapar, te obseciona slade" raven se hacerco a robin y este la tomo buscamente de las muñecas y la empujo contra la pared

"slade es el peor criminal que ayamos conocido, no se como ustedes pueden estar tan tranquilos, se que el esta vivo y regresara, te lo aseguro, pero yo estare listo para detenerlo" el lider apreto los dientes y las muñecas de raven con fuerza y sin darse cuenta su cara estaba a escasos sentimetros de ella

"ya vez, te obsesiona slade, no dejas de pensar en eso cada minuto cada segundo, cuando vez sonar la alarma corres como leon ambriento hacia su presa y te desepcionas al descubrir que no es el, pones menos empeño al atra par otro criminal, pero cuando se trata de slade te vulelves loco, no te importa nada" la cica gothika also la voz de manera desafiante y el lider la volvio a empujar haciendo que callera al suelo

"tu no sabes el daño que puede hacer, solo te importa tu oscuridad, estar rodeada de misterio, te as vuelto una desconocida para mi" grito el lider con furia

"tal vez sea una desconocida ante tus ojos, pero tu ante los mios te as vuelto un loco un sicopata, te as vuelto la sombra de lo que mas odias"

"¡CALLATE!" grtio robin y le lanzo una cachetada, marcando los dedos sobre su cara, pero cuando pudo reaccionar ya era demaciado tarde el mal ya estaba hecho.

" dices que lo haces por nuestro bien, pero ¿que bien proboca esto?" raven se coloco la capucha y salio de la abitacion, dejando al lider petrificado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Darkgril: hola a todo, me yaman dark y soy la obsecion de undergril, el lado que empuja a la gente a actuar contra su voluntad, under me pidio que me encargara de esto, junto con blackgril mi hermana, ella se encarga de las locuras, yo de las obseciones, y juntas hacemos una pareja ideal

undergril: si tiene el mismo don para los desastres, ¿por que no se casan?¬¬. bueno ustedes encargense de este y no dejen skygril o cloudsgril se hacerquen, si lo hacen, atenlas a un arbol por mi.


	2. harden to breathe

blackgril: es una emorragia conocerlos mi nombre es blackgril o me pueden decir blacky o black como prefieran, solo no me digan negra o si no correra la sangre.

dark: y correra lenta dolorosamente, como a mi me gusta

black: ya vez yo se lo que te gusta, ademas te obseciona matar a morgan crow

fraky: me duele la cabeza

black: pobre franky tal vez otra cortadita de pelo muy pero muy pequeda al cerebro le ayude a que se le quite el dolor

dark: o eso o lo empeorara

fraky: help mmmeeeeeeeeeeee!

**_HARDER TO BREATHE_**

"por que hise eso, ¿por que? ¿por que?" robin golpeo con fuerza las paredes del gimnacio, su dolor solo era comparado con la rabia que sentia hacia si mismo, aquella rabia por aver dolido a la dama de la oscuridad.

"todos tenemos obseciones por que yo no, por que me acusan de maniaco, por que me ven como sicopata a la voz del criminal que mas odio... apuesto que tu tambien tienes obseciones raven, tienes miedos, tiene gustos, tienes sueños, tiene locuras, eres tambien humana" los gritos del lider llegaron a cada rincon de aquel pedazo de concreto en forma de t.

"ella tiene alas pero no se permite volar" una voz llego a sus oidos, y cuando la oscuridad alumbro el rostro del nuevo inquilino los ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad

"chico bestia" dijo robin despues de aberse calmado, con las manos terriblemente adoloridas sobre aquel duro pedazo de concreo que llamamos pared, el muro que dibide por secciones nuestros mundos. el joven lider le conto a su compañero su situacion y este solo respondio de forma seria.

"tienes razon mi joven amigo, tienes alas pero vuelas muy serca del sol"

"tengo sueños tengo esperanzas pero no puede volar, robin, tu vien lo sabes, yo no puedo desear, por que no queiro dañar, no puedo sentir para dejar a otros ser feliz, tu vez en la luz lo que el dia te trae lleno de felicidad, yo veo en al noche lo que la luna melancolica me acompaña" la chica de piel porselana susurro acompañada de su oscuridad deseada. permitiendose sentir aquel frio relajador que solo la sombra trae y la luz repele con intensidad.

"me duele no susurarte estas palabras a ti, pero se que aunque finjas escuchar nunca comprenderas, dices que soy humana, pero el daño que puedo hacer es el de un demonio demencial y eso no lo puedo negras, de este destino no me puedo alejar, pero no grites que no puedo sentir por que no quiero, no sabes que me dañas y me haces llorar" la joven porcelana camino hacia la ventana, sus manos pasaron por el frio vidrio y sus ojos humados estaban, esas gotas peligrosas no podian escapar, sus temores dejaria libres y dolor ella iba a causar.

"dime amigo mio cual es la obesecion de la dama de la oscuridad" dijo robin mientras su cuerpo sin fuersas descansaba sobre una silla en aquel lugar donde tus limites en fuerza y velocidad aprueba se ponen pero para que si los limites solo tu mente te impone.

"te dire la verdad, mi obsecion es a mi padre matar, que este eden deje morir solo y natural, que deje mis pesadillas en paz que sus ojos no me torturen mas, quiero a ese demonio cara a cara tener, y destruirlo con mis manos pues ese mi destino a de ser" se dijo para si misma la dama oculta en la sombras donde su dolor calamara y la cara de ese demonio sus sueños y recuerdos llegaron a atormentar.

"nunca pense que esa fuera su obesecion" el joven lider dejo caer su cabeza, como si arepentimiento su cuerpo mostrara pero no sus ojos verdaderamente dolidos entre agua nadaban.

"raven no es lo que parece, solo es la mascara de lo que quiere que veamos, tu nunca te as preguntado ¿por que medita todo el tiempo? ¿por que lee cuentos llenos de terror? ¿por que a ella legusta la oscuridad y no con nosotros jugar?" el joven verde entre palabras mostraba su intencion, sus recuerdos llegaron a la dama oscura y menciono cada observacion.

"nunca lo abia pensado bien, pocas veces me he preguntado, pero mis pensamientos eran interrumpidos sin razon, no debi aberme enojado"

"fue culpa mia, por recordarte tu obsecion, algo que todos intentan evitar, algo que quieres enterrar, pero te aferras a un sueño, mas bien a una pesadilla, y si no tienes el cadaber del montro de mascara bicolor en tus manos para ti no vale las palabras, te enserraras en tu mundo imaginario y tu obsecion te consumira"

"no fue mi culpa, pero que tiene de malo tener obseciones y locuras, mirate a ti, sola, en un mundo donde los fantasmas son invisibles y llenas tu cabeza de ideas astractas sobre la vida, le pides la inmortalidad a un simple mortal y doblas los huesos de tu puente como si fueran simples pedasos de nada, te escondes de la luz en la sombra, pues te lastima la verdad"

"no me lastima la verdad, solo hay mentiras en las lenguas de los soñadores diurnos, no quiero escuchar mas, no quiero verte mas"

"si le dices eso a raven de seguro tu alma torturara, durante dias no te hablara, pues tu no haceptas la realidad" el joven de verdes esmeraldas se paro junto a la puerta para salir de la abitacion de concreto

"chico bestia, como es que hablas en lengua de sabio, cuando siempre ocultas esa voz bajo una mascara de divercion" pregunto robin sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo

"nada es lo que parece joven amravilla, nada es lo que parece" el joven verde susurro y salio de la abitacion, el lider camino hacia la puerta y se recargo sobre ella como si su alma no lo aguatara, su cuerpo cansado estaba, sus energias lo abian abandonado, solo buscaba respuesdas, de una forma de que el angel lo escuche, mientras la dama oscura meditaba, entre canciones de rimas en azar, su mente se nublaba y sus emociones enserraba, en un jaula donde jamas escaparan.

drak: falto mas obcecion

black: y locura

fraky: me duele, les dije que no juegen con tijeras y menos en mi cabeza

black: hay ya no seas lloron, se cose y no paso nada

darck:sip oye por sierto undergril creo que queria decir algo

black: pero fue a buscar mas inspiracion para hacer el dibujo de jinx

darck: es sierto, tal vez nothinggril este con ella, esas dos no se separan, solo cuando estan en la computadora

fraky: por lo menos nothing no me hace daño, ella solo se pone a dibujar lo que ustedes me hacen a mi

black: fraky recoje tus orejas antes de que sigan manchando el piso, recuerda que los lobesnos detectan muy rapido el olor de sangre si biene se esconderan en el ropero del montruo del abismo negro y adios lobesnos.


	3. how birds and crows

HOW CROWS AND BATS 

Los días pasaban, mientras cronhos soltaba a sus hijos y los dejaba libres para correr a gran velocidad y morir estrellándose en nuestra piel, dejando las marcas del tiempo en curso sobre nuestro cuerpo, ya sean invisibles ante la vista humana o visibles para quien las puede distinguir.

Los jóvenes de misterioso aire oscuro no se digirieron ni palabra alguna, los tiempos de batalla escaseaban y el equipo estaba sumergido en la pereza y la rutina. Pocas veces sus ojos se tocaban pero nunca intercambiaron lenguas de charlas absurdas, nada de un buen clima o de la preocupación del estado física o mental del otro, sus mundos estaban en guerras mentales y las estaban perdiendo.

"robin te siento vació, ¿sucede algo?" pregunto la joven extranjera a su compañero enmascarado, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la orilla del techo donde se encontraba pensando. La joven de piel bronceada, conocía a sus compañeros a la perfección, cada detalle de ellos no se le escapaban a esos ojos esmeralda, ella era la única que podría saber si algo los perturbaba, y buscaba la forma de ayudar no importaba como.

"no starfire... bueno... no puedo mentirte... es raven..."

"¿sucede algo con nuestra amiga?"

"bien tuve una discusión con ella hace algunos días, y no se que hacer para disculparme o por lo menos entenderla, pero no se como" el joven titán coloco su barbilla entre su puño mientras dibujaba la cara de raven con el dedo sobre el duro y frió concreto de aquel lugar.

"¿qué es lo que te perturba? ¿su forma misteriosa de andar por las sombras y la oscuridad de la torre y la ciudad? ¿su elegancia y delicadeza felina que llena de misterio el ambiente que la rodea? ¿su forma de hablar utilizando un lenguaje poético que solo los que piensan como ella pueden entender? ¿o las raíces de ese poder que la enloquecen o la atan a una promesa de sentimientos muertos y perdidos en un vació total sobre su mente perturbada y partida a la mitad?"

"las preguntas nacieron para tener respuestas, pero parece que las mil preguntas de raven no me llevan a nada" el joven maravilla quedo impresionado con la observación de la joven extraterrestre, buscaba respuesta, pero primero tenia que conocer su duda.

Después de vagabundear por su mente y por la torre, sus pasos lo llevaron a una decisión mortal, encarar la razón de sus dudas buscar las respuestas con la única persona que se las podía dar.

"viniste a darme sermones sin razón, a decirme que sigas sueños que nunca alcanzare, y sujetarme a una esperanza rota" su voz fría se filtro en su cerebro apuñalándolo fuertemente contra los golpes de una desesperación maldita.

"solo venia... a que me contestes... ¿por qué tu sufrir es como una espada en tu pecho, mientras para ti el mío es una tierna herida que puede curar?" el joven maravilla logro sacar, mientras que el nerviosismo disfrazado de miedo poseía su cuerpo, provocando pequeños temblares en sus manos y en su hablar.

"¿por qué sigues llorando ante un pequeño raspón? mientras yo sigo caminando con una espada en el corazón" la joven oscura se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro de gran grosor, tal vez de una vieja biblioteca, tal vez de su tierra natal, tal vez un articulo mas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por su capa, y su cara de entre las sombras y los hilos color lavanda no se distinguía, solo aquella entonación de hielo que cala los huesos de un corazón cálido y latente.

"a que te refieres, dices que todo lo que lucho y sufro, no es suficiente para sentir el dolor que tu sientes... por que sigues con esa ideología de concreto, por que no rompes tu mente y ves con los ojos a los que entraste a mi mente, mi dolor y sufrimiento" el joven logro sacar con furia y desesperación, provocando que con fuerza la joven cerrara el libro, inundando la habitación en sordo ruido espectral.

"tus ojos no son los mismos que los míos" susurro, mientras de las sombras lo único que resaltaban eran aquello labios húmedos color porcelana.

"por que lo dices... raven mírame a los ojos y dímelo en mi cara" el cielo oscuro de la noche, descargo un viajero luminoso y estruendoso, acompañado de la furia de la voz del joven de bosque negro y misterioso.

"robin... tus ojos son cálidos y tiernos, llenos de emoción, lo que cualquier mortal daría, para poseerlos y tenerlos en admiración perpetua... un inmortal pagaría con oro o almas por tener esos brillantes de hielo claro que alumbran a través de tu mascara... unos brillantes que liberan cada esclavo de tu corazón dejándolos en libertad, de diversión, llanto, amor... lo que los míos no pueden demostrar, ojos de piedra y concreto cerrados para mis almas perdidas, encerrando aquellos esclavos en un mundo de sombras, sin la posibilidad de ver la luz, ojos que sin sentimiento y vida se han quedado a través de los años, y si sueltan lagrimas se rompen si ríen se desquebrajan si se divierten duelen... ojos que prefieren ver lo que tus cálidos brillantes valen que lo que los míos sufren"

"raven... tus ojos también son preciosos... también pueden sentir... si tu te dieras oportunidad, si no murieras en ese mundo"

"robin basta...quiero que salgas de mi habitación, déjame sola por favor, me estas provocando dolor"

"yo no te provoco dolor, tu sola te lo permites"

"BASTA...no me visto de negro para opacar mi piel" los susurros del joven la hicieron reaccionar, y en remolinos de furia y dolor con su energía oscura lentamente fue empujándolo fuera de aquel mundo irreal, mientras daba pasos a la nada, acercándose cada vez mas y mas al joven de mascara negra.

"no adorno mi cuerpo con curiosidades para sentirme bella y completa... no canto canciones para gastar mi garganta y no expresar nada... leo historias para encerrarme en fantásticos mundos donde no soy nada... no escribo para gastar tinta y hojas sabiendo que quedaran en el olvido... no pienso que existe la maldad y la bondad, pienso que existe la naturaleza que me han dado al nacer"

"RAVEN BASTA, NO VEZ QUE ESOS PENSAMIENTOS INUNDAN TU MENTE Y LA AHOGAN EN MENTIRA TU ERES RAVEN NO UNA MUÑECA SIN VIDA"

" mi nombre no es una etiqueta robin, es un llamado a aquellos que buscan respuesta o consuelo... no soy un villano ni un héroe, soy otro actor en esta obra. Y pienso ejecutar mi papel apegado al libreto o improvisado, pero no dejare que las luces ni la fama me cejen. También soy de carne, también soy de hueso, no me aferró a una baga idea, solo ago mi papel como mi personaje es, un humano apegado a una realidad demencial que nadie acepta por no ver lo que sus ojos si pueden... tus ideas no me aran caer del escenario robin" después de sus ultimas palabras, sujeto la cara del joven con suavidad, mientras este miraba en sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas prófugas que venían de sus ojos. Pero cuando su boca iba a liberar palabra alguna se encontró en el techo de la torre, sin señal de la joven gótica por ningún lado.

"raven"

_**continuara...**_

Under: ahora si me disculpan me voy a pintar

Dark: eso me recuerda... donde esta morgan crow con la sangre de dragón

Fraky: yo que se el es un idiota

Morgan crow: enserio fraky

Fraky: haaaaaaaa, cuidado cuando salgas de la nada, casi me haces perder la cabeza por décima vez este día

Morgan: me disculparía pero no es mi estilo... ¿dónde esta la asesina?

Sky: pintando

Morgan: voy a molestarla, tengo tres días que no la veo desde el incidente de la luna llena y necesito hacerle la vida de cuadritos a alguien

Undergril: maldición que hace aquí el vampiro de cuarta... aléjate aminos que tu cabeza quiera ser una pelota perfecta para los licántropos

Morgan: huí así eres tan dura con tus invitados

Under: no sabes cuanto te odio y te desprecio...

Morgan: donde están las lindas crow y harly

Under: te importa han de estar pasándola bien, sin tu compañía

Morgan: me las vas a pagar

Under: me gustaría ver que lo hicieras, en los 200 años que nos conocemos nunca as logrado ponerme una mano encima señor cuervo

Morgan: odio que me digan señor cuervo... me las vas a pagar

Fraky: ALTO... si se van a pelear, permítanme preparar el Rin y vender los boletos

Sky: quien ganara morgan crow o nuestra querida under... las respuestas algún día.


End file.
